Wonderous Components
by Amarth
Summary: A very short attempt at doing artful sex scenes. Comments are much loved. WARNING: PWP, Slash


Title: Wonderous Components  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A very short attempt at doing artful sex scenes. Comments are much loved.  
  
Pairing: Glorfindel/Erestor  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am poor. Feed me.  
  
Warnings: Slash, PWP  
  
The last of Arien's rays were just dying, the valley of Imladris washed all in the golden hour of sunset. The eve was quiet and warm, as the early autumn touched all the wood's crevices and gave forth its gentle breeze to cool the laughing elves as they joined in their evening revelries. The stars, pricking their white light though the emerging canopy of darkness, appeared and littered the sky with their sparkling grace.  
  
In a talan high in Imladris' ranks lounged Erestor and Glorfindel, two elves of uncommon beauty who bathed in one another's company much as the budding blossoms of spring bathe in the life-giving summer's sun. They were warmed and fed by one another's feas and graces, languidly clothed in abundant love. Their talan was filled with the gentle temperament of casual laughter and comfortable conversation. The heat of their secret glances far outmatched the passion of the flames dancing within the fireplace.  
  
Like so many leaves from the grip of autumn's branches, their fingers dropped in touches whose true aims were veiled behind the darkest fabric of friendship. Here a hand lingered when a goblet was passed, there perhaps brushed a knee against a thigh as, like to the moon and sun, they danced motionlessly with closeness. And with every 'accidental' tenderness the truth of their attraction was further revealed, until finally it stood as a willow tree as autumn's end, beautiful and white and unhindered by fickle leaves.  
  
"Love me as I love you, 'tis the only thing my heart might desire." Thus were Erestor's words, spoken boldly from between lips tender as summer's blushing rose.  
  
For a moment, but a breath and breeze of the eve, Glorfindel was speechless. Wonderingly he reached out to thread his warrior's fingers through the fall of gossamer ebony, dark as night and just as silken hair, leaning forward to give forth with kisses that which words could not convey. He drank from petal lips all the sweetness of their love, spiced with the other's beauty. He found himself enchanted with the advisor's black and lust-glazed eyes, all flecked with shards of sapphire, enraptured by the porcelain smooth flesh that was revealed beneath his questing hands. This, came his dreamy realization, was the ultimate, resplendent beauty, and all his past loves had been but a shadow of this.  
  
In Erestor's thoughts there were nothing of shadows, so filled was he with Glorfindel's aura of light. Like spun gold around him fell his lover's hair, the scent of the forest on his bronze skin. Few fading scar swept across the toned flesh with pride and promise of fierce memories, hands so large that moved with a panther's slinking grace. What was he but a god? A god, yes, some celestial being whose husky whispers of devotion were as ensnaring as his gaze of most luminous summer cerulean.  
  
The colors of the room were alive with stained glass saturation, brilliant levels of depth and tone, and the night was wondrously warm. The moonlight spilled through the open talan windows to was their entwined bodies in the glorious silvery rays, licking the shadows and delicate hollows of two forms become one in the impassioned symphony of their lovemaking. The room was filled with quiet gasps and startled exclamations as they desperately touched and tasted the fruits of desires long harbored and, until that night, unattained.  
  
"What love is this, my tender one, that has such wondrous components!" Marveled Glorfindel as the sun rose upon their twined and sated bodies, his though fingers softly stroking the dark head that was tucked beneath his chin.  
  
Erestor chortled sweetly and tightened his supple arms around the broad chest of his lover. "What is love but a thousand components of wonder to the heart?" 


End file.
